Coast to Coast: The Story of the Cucumber of Florida
Coast to Coast: The Story of the Cucumber of Florida is about a cucumber named Tim (played by Larry) who is asked to share his life story with kids across the country. This episode has a lesson in praising God's name. Plot The Countertop Larry has some Bops headphones on as Bob is introducing the show. Bob tells Larry to take out the headphones, but Larry is saying he is listening to TobyMac. Bob then realizes that Larry is jamming to awesome Christian music and lets him continue as long as he is not a distraction. Anyways, Bob tells the kids they got a letter from a kid named Kara. She wants to know how she can praise God more than just in church. Bob knows a great story about it. He rolls it. Mia's Ministry There once was a little girl in Crisper County named Mia (played by Laura Carrot). Mia loved life. She was a busy girl, too. She was constantly hanging out with friends, going to school, and most importantly, going to church. Mia LOVED to worship God in church. There was no doubt about it. She went to the same church as her friend Candace (played by Annie). Mia would always spot Candace out of the corner of her eye and she would never see her singing her heart out to God, like she would. Mia asked if she could have a playdate with Candace after church. Her parents said it was fine. So Candace came over after church and Mia explained to her about praising God in church. Candace didn't like to because she thought she had a bad singing voice. Mia didn't care. You should praise God anyways! So Mia gave Candace some vocal lessons and they began to sing some Newsboys songs together. Back on the countertop Larry didn't hear the story, so Bob took out his headphones. He told Larry to pay attention to the next one. Larry thought they were only doing one story. Bob said they were, but then he thought about Larry's great uncle Tim who had an interesting life story. Larry started to tear up about great uncle Tim. He said he was going to cry in his room and read The Hunger Games because it had a valuable lesson. Bob sighed and rolled the story. The Story of Great Uncle Tim Larry's great uncle Tim lived in Florida. He was listening to Flo Rida. Bob then paused the story and asked how that was possible since Flo Rida wasn't around in Tim's time. He just let it be and resumed the story. Tim had had a great life in the path of God, and one night Tim felt as if he should share his life story to people around the world to praise God's name. Tim packed up his things and left the next morning. Tim stopped in many places in the U.S.A. He stopped at Nebraska, Oregon, Michigan, New York, and even Connecticut. He spread his story around the entire country, from coast to coast. He was famous. He even put his...uh...hands (I guess) in cement in California. He was asked to travel worldwide. Tim said yes, in the name of God. His first destination worldwide was the Alps. He came across a vet's office and decided to go inside for directions. Tim was confused when he saw a choir in the waiting room. When the vet came out to get his next patient, he looked at Tim oddly. They sounded the same and looked the same. After further investigation, the nurse who did assist the vet figured out they were long-lost twins. From that day forward, Tim was God's little vet. The End! What We Have Learned Bob thought the story ended strangely. Larry didn't see how it was a problem. Bob asked how The Hunger Games was and Larry finally admitted it didn't have a valuable lesson, but Larry thought that Catching Fire would. Bob sighed and the What We Have Learned song played. But differently. Then they got the verse and said bye. Songs *''VeggieTales Theme Song'' *''Praising God All Day'' *''Scarfs'' *''It's Life's Story'' *''What We Have Learned'' Running Gags Silly Song Veggie Shopping Network "Scarfs" What We Have Learned song Hawaiian Kid They Got a Letter From Kara Continuity *The Yodeling Vet appears ("The End of Silliness?") *The scallion and celery quartet appear again ("The End of Silliness?"), ("Bob Lends a Helping Hand"), ("Larry Learns to Listen") *Larry talks about The Hunger Games having a valuable lesson ("We're A Gift From God") *The Veggie Shopping Network appears again ("Sweetpea Beauty") Allusions *'Beats': Larry's headphones are Bops *'Newsboys': Mia and Candace listen and sing to this band *'The Hunger Games': Larry thinks that the first 2 books in the series have a valuable lesson *'Flo Rida': Tim is somehow listening to this band Cast Countertop *QWERTY *Kara Mia's Ministry *Mia (Laura Carrot) *Candace (Annie Onion) *Mia's mom *Mia's dad *People in church *Pastor Prune Coast to Coast: The Story of the Cucumber of Florida *The narrator (Grandpa George) *Bob the Tomato *Great Uncle Tim (Larry the Cucumber) *Tim's Wife (Madame Blueberry) *Tim's bodyguard (Scooter Carrot) *The random agents (Jimmy Gourd, Jerry Gourd, Mr. Lunt) *The author (Mr. Nezzer) *The TV star (Petunia Rhubarb) *The interviewer (Dad Asparagus) *Veggie Kids *Yodeling Vet *The Scallions *Frankencelery Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:CoolHungryYoshi